


the thing is...

by badwolfkaily



Category: Actor RPF, Person of Interest RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from tumblr asking for it to start with "the thing is, this is all you've ever dreamed of".</p><p>Just some RPF fun. No disrespect to Amy or Sarah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the thing is...

“The thing is, this is all you’ve ever dreamed of,” Sarah just smirked as she let Amy into her trailer.

Amy blushed, the cold slowly disappearing from her limbs as she closed the trailer door behind her, “Oh, please, I do not dream of….dreams,” Amy just awkwardly folded her arms across her chest and tried to look defiant.

Walking over to a table in the corner Sarah just grinned as she picked up what she was planning on bringing Amy to her knees with, “No need to be coy, Amy. I know you want this as much as I do,” she just dangled it in front of the tall brunette.

A squeak found its way from Amy’s mouth and she blushed harder, eyes shifting from the ground to Sarah’s unwavering gaze to the object in her hand and back to the floor again. Boy did she want it, she wanted to reach out and grasp it and---and---

“How about I make this easier for you, just close your eyes and I’ll put it in your mouth,” the tiny Persian took a step closer startling Amy up against the trailer door.

Amy just huffed as her cheeks burned with shyness, “You know I can’t.”

“Yes, you can. Don’t worry, this will be our little secret. Trust me,” Sarah gave her a reassuring smile, “Now close your eyes, or do I need to blindfold you?”

Amy just gave her a childish glare before she closed her eyes, “Good girl, that wasn’t so difficult now was it?”

Having her eyes closed made the sensation of how close Sarah was to her a little more overwhelming than it should be on her senses, “Sarah….”

“I love the way you say my name when you’re all flustered,” Sarah just giggled.

Whining, “Sarah, come on and get it over with already, who knows when they’re going to call us back to set.”

Amy heard a rustling and then nearly choked on what Sarah put in her mouth, “Don’t act all surprised you knew that was coming, come on you can handle it.”

Amy moaned as her knees buckled and she slumped into Sarah, hugging her tightly, “Oh. My. God.”

“I told you,” Sarah just laughed and hugged her back.

Moaning some more, “That is some of the best chocolate I have ever had in my mouth. Oh my god, Sarah!”

“Yes, make everyone think that the complete opposite of what’s going on in here is happening. Okay, get off me you’re drooling all over my shoulder,” Sarah tried meekly to push her away.

Amy finished eating the chocolate and nuzzled into the side of Sarah’s neck, “I’m going to miss this.”

“We’ll always have Root and Shaw.”

They stood like that until they got called back to set, but not before Amy could snag some more of that knee buckling chocolate.


End file.
